The Long Lost Sibling
by Sci-Fi-fangirl
Summary: Helen Magnus finds someone who has been in a stasis chamber for 142 years. How will she cope with the modern world and her surroundings as well as the purpose of the Sanctuary? On semi-hiatus because I have no time so it is updated rarely.
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary and all of the Characters but Elizabeth Magnus do not belong to me. They rightfully belong to their creators.**

* * *

"Magnus, are you sure this is the right place?" The lone voice cut through the silence of the abandoned lab. "It looks like there's nothing in this sector of this lab."

"Thank you Will. We've had no luck either. Keep looking," came another voice, which ended with a crackle of a radio.

Will Zimmerman and Henry Foss stared into the darkness in front of them, their flash-lights lighting the way. Their search of the lab had been unsuccessful. Nothing much but the concrete walls and floors, which stretched out into long corridors. Wires hung from the ceiling and the walls, all broken and some of them sparking at irregular intervals.

After a few paces they came to a large, broken, metal door, which was slightly ajar.

"Finally! Something which might have something of use behind!" Will exclaimed. "That information we paid for might be worth something after all!"

"Dude! Don't jinx it!" Henry said jokingly. "If you do that then this trip whole trip would be a waste!"

The door slowly creaked open on its rusty hinges to reveal a room full of machines, all of them beeping at different intervals.

"Hey Henry can you identify and of these machines?" Will asked as he walked into the room followed by a confused Henry.

"Dude this room is filled with medical equipment. We need to get Magnus in on this one!" Henry replied while Will pulled out his radio.

"Magnus. You sent us here because this was the technology wing, right?" Will asked through the radio.

"Yes Will," Helen Magnus replied. "Hence the reason I sent Henry down there with you."

"Well there are machines down here. They're just machines that Henry don't recognise. Apparently there medical machines."

"Well apart from the computer!" Henry yelled from where he was by the computer.

"I'm sorry Will. What was that?"

"Henry has found a computer and he's checking it out now. He thinks there might be something about this place on there."

"Right Will, we'll be on our way to see what you have found."

* * *

On the other side of the building Helen Magnus and Kate Freelander stopped searching the corridors as the message from Will ended.

Kate looked at Helen silently asking what they would do.

"We better go and check what they've found," Helen said as she started to walk in the direction Will and Henry had gone.

"Hey. So what did they say they found?" Kate asked as they started down the corridor.

"Will mentioned something about a room full of medical equipment. Oh and Will also mentioned something about finding a computer. Henry said he would have a look at it and see what we're dealing with."

The instant Helen slipped past the door she knew Will was right: the machines were more for medical use than anything else. Maybe the information they had been given was right, but a little faulty.

"Hey Hank! Any progress on what this place might be?" Kate yelled across the room from where she was standing by the door.

"Well it's a bit confusing, for a start they've put dozens of firewalls up to protect this information like they knew something would happen even after they left this place. I've only managed to get past a few of these firewalls but I'll get there... Eventually," Henry said while concentrating on the computer in front of him. The screen giving his face a blue glow.

"Also there are these machines that we're not sure about," Will stated as he moved away from Henry towards the machines Henry and Will had been puzzling over. Helen followed over looking at the type of technology that she hadn't seen in years.

"This is a fairly recent type of stasis machine where over there are some even older ones," Helen stated as she started her analysis of the technology in the room. "Over the other-side of the room those machines are life support for the stasis machines. Most of them are turned off suggesting that most of these machines have nothing in them."

"How would this place have the enough power to keep these machines for as long as they have been Henry? Henry?" Will questioned as he turned round to see Henry staring at the computer monitor not noticing anything that had just happened.

"Well. Err. Doc." Henry managed to stutter out as he looked up from the computer. "Err. You may not like this."

"Yes Henry," Helen said as she turned around to look at him.

"Well... OK... Err right," Henry stuttered out as he looked at the computer screen to read out the information. "Well you were right about the machines, this section was used for storing people placed in stasis by them..."

"Who's them?" Kate asked from where she was, leaning against the table. "Does it say who owned this place?"

"Well... Yes. It says here that. That this compound belongs to. To the Cabal. Well at least they did own it until their downfall and... Err. Yeah."

They all turned to look at their surroundings. The uneasiness crept in and the grey walls looked more like a prison now they knew whom it had belonged to. They all slowly raised their guns, alert with the seriousness of the situation.

"Henry can you gather all the information you can, you can sort it out when we get back to the Sanctuary. After that we'll leave this place."

"I'm one step ahead of you Doc. Downloading all information onto my tablet now. Should be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Thank you Henry. Everyone else spread out, that includes you Henry after you've got the information from the computer. Check all the items in this room to see whether there's anything useful or dangerous. Meet back here one we've finished the sweep of this room."

After a minute Henry did a diagnostic to check the computer for any hidden sectors he might of missed. Many of the sectors that came up were blank or had programming for the stasis machines. In the last sector he checked, behind a well-concealed firewall, was a small folder with a bit information. Out of curiosity Henry started to read the file while he transferred it to his tablet. He got half way through the short file when he grabbed his radio.

"Doc, this is urgent!" Henry said quickly into his radio. "You need to get down to the stasis chamber marked 16. There's someone, or something, in there but there's nothing to go on."

"Henry, I'll meet you and the others there," Helen replied.

Helen stopped her search abruptly, turned on her heel and ran towards stasis chamber 16. Whatever Henry had found, it had sounded important.

As she got closer she heard Kate's exclamation, "Oh my gosh! I think she's alive!"

When Helen got to stasis chamber 16 she stopped in her tracks. Will, Henry and Kate were standing to the right of the machine. A young woman, about 19 years old, was standing in the chamber. Her blue eyes wide with shock. Her long, brown curls falling over her right shoulder. Her navy blue, Victorian style dress was smudged with dirt and torn in places.

"Dear Lord," Helen said as she slowly walked up and touched the glass barrier.

"Magnus. Who is she? She looks a bit like a younger version of you." Will asked.

Helen Magnus looked over her shoulder to see her team's confused expressions. Turning towards them she explained, "She is Elizabeth Magnus. My younger sister."

* * *

**AN: This is my first story so please excuse me for the mistakes. If there are any mistakes can you please tell me so I change them. I'm sorry if the cover is lame (I tried my best without Photoshop). If you have any ideas that you think might go well in this story feel free to send them to me or leave them in the comments.**

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, Doc, is she like my aunt? You never told me you had a sister!" Henry protested in confusion.

"We need to get this situation sorted first. I'll answer any questions in the briefing," Helen said. "Will. Kate. Search the lab. See if there is anything remotely useful in here. Henry, help me bring Elizabeth out of stasis."

"Kate you take the left wing and I'll take the right wing," Will said as he began to search the place. Kate turned left and began her search.

Helen turned back to the stasis chamber. There was a panel at the side of the machine.

"Henry could you go back and tell me which life support machines have power?" Helen said while examining the panel.

"Right away Doc," Henry said as he grabbed his tablet and walked off in the direction Will went. Helen was left alone with her sister. The stasis machine was fairly basic but more complicated than others she had know about.

"Doc," Helen jumped as her radio crackled. She had been so engrossed that she had forgotten that she had sent Henry to check the life support. "The only one which has power is the one marked 16. I guess that's meant to mean what stasis chamber it's paired with," Henry reported.

"Magnus, there is nothing else in this lab apart from a satchel which, I assume, belongs to your sister. That and you have the stasis machines," Will said giving his report.

"OK Henry," Helen said, speaking into her radio. "I assume that the controls are on the computer so they can control more than one at one time. Can you slowly reduce the power while keep the stasis chamber stable. As well, try not to do anything else as this is an old machine. Kate can you go to the van. Will bring the satchel to me please."

Henry started to lower the power to the life support at the same time Helen was keeping the stasis chamber stable.

Shortly after Will arrived, holding the satchel, the glass barrier at the front of the stasis chamber swung outwards.

Elizabeth Magnus looked around in confusion. A minute ago, stood before her were her kidnapper. Now two people, in strange clothing, stood before her. She didn't know who they were or why they were standing there but she was taking no chances.

"Who are you? Where are we? I demand you tell me or take me back to London, or at least where you found me," Elizabeth demanded.

"Elizabeth please calm down-" Helen started before she was cut off.

"How do you know my name? What have you done to me?"

"Please calm down. We will take you back to London, it's not far. Then we will explain everything," Will pleaded.

Just at that moment Henry came back from de-activating the life support.

Elizabeth looked up in alarm. As she stepped further back into the stasis chamber she shouted, "What did you do? Why is he here? You will not do anything to me."

"We mean no harm Elizabeth. We will get you back to London, we're really close. We promise we will explain everything. He's the person that got you out of that containment chamber," Helen said in a soothing voice.

"You mean absolutely no harm?"

"Yes."

"And we'll go back to London?"

"Yes. We could go now if you want?"

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly. She had been terrified of what could happen to her. Will held out the satchel to her.

"I think this is yours," he said nervously trying not to provoke her.

"Yes. Thank you," Elizabeth replied, instantly realising that these people were definitely more polite than her attackers. She was bursting with questions but she didn't want to ask them as she didn't know if the people around her would gave her false information.

"Just one word of warning," Helen said while turning round to see Elizabeth. "The world has changed a lot since you last saw it. Things work a little differently to how they used to work."

* * *

Elizabeth was desperately trying not to remember the last time she had walked down these prison like corridors. These people seamed much nicer to the ones who had firstly walked down these corridors.

Kate heard them coming and poked her head round the door of the van to be greeted with the others and the woman who was in stasis.

"Err... Hi I guess," Kate said as she waved towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked around to see who she was waving to before she realised it was her. "Err... Hello?" She said.

"I guess I'd better get this thing started," Henry sighed and walked round the front of the van and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well I guess I'm sitting in the back then," Kate said as she stood waiting to see what would happen.

Elizabeth bombarded them with questions. "What's this? Where is the carriage? Or are we just walking?"

"Come in and we'll attempt to show you what this is," Kate said gesturing to the interior of the van. When Elizabeth didn't move she added. "It's pretty safe... Most of the time."

Helen shot Kate and icy glared. "Sorry," Kate mumbled in apology.

Will and Helen watched Elizabeth, with the help of Kate, nervously attempt to climb into the van. The van dipped with her weight and eventually Elizabeth managed to stumble into the back of the van.

"Magnus, are you sure it's fine to bring her back to London. Hasn't it been 150 years since she last saw it? Don't you think it'll be a bit of a culture shock?" Will asked Helen keeping his voice low.

"Yes, I realise that but we have no choice. We either take her back to the UK Sanctuary or she'll think that we're the villains here. We don't want what happened with Henry Walter to happen again. We'll explain the situation to Declan and then decide what's going to happen," Helen explained and then climbed into the front of the van along with Henry.

"This is going to be interesting," Will muttered to himself as he climbed into the back of the van with Kate and Elizabeth.

* * *

**I don't know how long this story is going to be but it might be long. (Just a warning)**

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to the UK Sanctuary was uneventful but also very awkward in the back of the van. They had all introduced themselves to Elizabeth but she continuously asked questions that they agreed in private not to answer yet.

When they reached the Sanctuary they entered the Sanctuary via a road at the back which lead to an underground parking lot, making it easier for Elizabeth to get out of the van without embarrassing herself.

"There will be a debriefing in Declan's office in 15 minutes," Helen said. "Will, can you make sure Elizabeth is comfortable here."

"Where are they going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Helen's probably going to find Declan, the person who runs this building. The others have probably gone to get stuff to eat. Do you want to get some food?" Will asked. Elizabeth nodded and then followed Will through what seamed a maze of corridors to the kitchen.

"Coffee Will?" Kate asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Is there a problem about coffee?" Elizabeth quizzed while she looked round the kitchen for anything she recognised. "Is there and tea?"

"I'm surprised Helen hasn't already put you off coffee. The tea is in the cupboard to your left. No by your knee." Kate said directing Elizabeth to the tea.

"Kate you could of just got if for her," Henry said as he strolled up to the cupboard. He rummaged around before pulling out a ceramic pot. "It's in there."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said while making a cup of the tea. She was surprised that within all of these strange items there was still tea, even though Kate, Will and Henry clearly drank tea.

"Hey! The briefing is in 5 minutes. We better get moving," Kate said while getting out of the chair.

"Come on Elizabeth. You know you can take your tea," Will said gesturing to the mug.

* * *

When they were all assembled, the briefing started. They though it was the best to introduce everything to her slowly so she wouldn't become overwhelmed with it all. Declan had already been briefed about what had happened earlier that day so he wouldn't give away their plan.

"Welcome, Elizabeth, to..." Declan started before his voice faltered in uncertainty.

"The UK Sanctuary," Helen continued for him. "This is Declan MacRae, the head of this place. You, of course, have already met the other three," gesturing as she spoke.

"So what is this 'Sanctuary'?" Elizabeth quizzed. At that comment they all looked at Helen, unsure of what to do.

Helen had to make a decision and fast. "There is an organisation called the Sanctuary Network," Helen started telling the altered version despite all the worried looks and the disapproving glare from Declan. "This is the UK Sanctuary and, as you can figure out, it is based in London. This is only one of the Sanctuaries from the Sanctuary Network. There other Sanctuaries round the world: Canada, Germany and India are some other examples."

"That's new."

"You could say that. That is not the reason why we are here though. Will." They all looked at Will to see what would happen next. Of course Will knew what he was expected to do as he had done it multiple times before.

"OK. I'm going to start by asking you a few questions. I don't want you to try and hide your emotions," Will started talking to Elizabeth in a professional manner that Helen had taught him a while ago. "Can you recall the account of events that happened after you kidnapping?"

"Do we have to discuss this or can we move on to the next question?" Elizabeth said quickly voicing her discomfort.

"It is ideal for us to know the situation you are in to help you."

"You want to help me?"

"Yes. We want to be sure that you are perfectly fine."

"OK." Elizabeth sighed looking uncomfortable. Declan saw her posture and looked at Helen, who just nodded back at him.

"When I was kidnapped, in Hyde Park, two men just walked up to me. My sister had just turned around and I don't think she saw it happening. One of them put a gag on my mouth and the other grabbed my arms so I wouldn't take the gag off. I tried to fight them off but they were stronger than me. They bundled me into a carriage and took me to somewhere, the place you found me.

When we arrived they pulled me violently out of the carriage, not caring if I got hurt. By then it was a bit obvious that it was a kidnapping. I was walked down those long grey corridors, which lasted forever; if I couldn't keep up with the two of them they would just drag me.

I was pulled into the room you found me in, with all those – I would say machines but I'm not sure it would be the best answer. One of the men walked over to one of these... machines and pressed something on it. However the other man forced me to continue walking down an aisle in front of those things with glass barriers. All of them were occupied with weird creatures; I didn't get to look long though. Further down this aisle, after the places that were occupied, there were more places. They had their glass barriers open. All empty. The man undid my gag and shoved me backwards behind the opening. Then the glass barrier shut on me. The next second he had disappeared and you two were there, and you know the rest."

A short silence followed Elizabeth's story, until Helen's monitor went off signalling an incoming call. Everyone looked around to locate the source of the noise. Helen sighed, stood up and walked around her desk to her monitor. To Elizabeth's surprise she started to operate the machine.

"The briefing is over. Will and Elizabeth stay behind please," Helen said as she sat behind her desk. She waited for all the others to leave before she started again. "Will can you show Elizabeth to the guest rooms nearest the library and the library itself."

"Yep, I got you Ma-" Will started before he abruptly stopped. They had agreed not to call her Magnus when Elizabeth was around. Elizabeth looked puzzled at Will.

"And Will."

"Yes?"

"This time can you try to finish your paper work on time?"

"I'll try but I can't guarantee."

"Just, go Will,"Helen sighed as she gestured for him to leave with Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello old friend. Is there a problem?" Helen greeted the video call, from the Big Guy, on her monitor.

"Ah. There is a minor fault in the system. Well I think it is a small one. Ah. I need him to fix it before it takes out major systems," the Big Guy said gruffly in reply.

"I'll send Henry and Kate over as soon as possible. I'll be back later once I've sorted this minor problem. Will won't be back for a while. Kate and Henry will fill you in on the details."

"Ah. Should I meet them at the airport?"

"Yes, it will ideal. I'll send them on the next available flight and I will send you the details."

Helen ended the call and picked up her radio. "Kate. Henry. I need you to pack your bags and be ready to get on the next available flight to Old City."

"But Doc, you said we could have free time!" Henry whined.

"Henry, quit complaining. The Old City has better games if you don't wreak them," Kate said back down the radio to get Henry to shut up.

"Fine. We'll be ready to go ASAP."

* * *

Elizabeth was curled up in the library reading when she heard a loud crash. She walked over to the door and poked her head around it to see Will lying face down on the floor.

"Kate. Next time don't leave your bag in the middle of the corridor." Will's words were slightly muffled as he was still on the floor.

"Well look were you're going next time Will!" Kate said defensively.

"Just take your bag and go and wait by the car. I'm sure Henry won't mind you waiting for him there." Will yelled as he walked towards Elizabeth.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I was coming to see how you were doing and Kate had left her bag in the middle of the corridor, so I tripped over it."

"Why have they got their bags?"

"Their needed at a different Sanctuary but we probably see them again quite soon."

"Oh, where?"

"Canada."

"Where do you guys come from."

"I come from Canada; Helen and Declan come from Britain but Helen moved to Canada a little while ago; Kate comes from America; and I'm not sure where Henry comes from, he never talks about his past. Don't tell him I said that."

"Any way I'm glad your here. This book I'm reading talks about a war. A large one that involved a lot of countries by the sound of it. Could you explain it please."

"I'll go and have a look for something. If I recall there is a fact file around here somewhere. For now you could read a different book."

It was now becoming obvious that Elizabeth needed to know about what happened when she was in stasis. He'd have to go and find Magnus on this one.

This was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

**AN - This is probably one of my shorter chapters so I might be able to post the next chapter quicker than I have been posting before. Also I am sorry for not posting in ages (life is chaos).**

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

"Will, are you sure she is ready for it," Helen asked Will.

"She doesn't seam to be suffering anything and she has already stumbled upon a book about one of the world wars. There's no hiding it from her now." At Helen disapproving look he added, "We don't have to tell her yet about abnormals or you."

"Fine, but Will, can you help her through the culture shock? After all, I have a network to run. Is there anything you need Will?"

"Just a list of all the new items and History since 18- when was it?"

"1873," Helen said with a sigh while jotting down what Will needed. "Anything else or is that final?"

"And an up to date dictionary."

"There should be one in the library. If it's not up to date can you use the Internet? And Will I still expect you're paperwork to be done."

"Thank you Magnus and I'll try!" Will yelled from down the corridor.

* * *

Will approached the Library with 2 folders full of paper. He wasn't sure how she was going to react but he was hoping that she wasn't going to lash out at him.

He walked into the library to find Elizabeth reading a different book, curled up in a chair in front of the fire.

"Err. Elizabeth. Is it OK if we talk?" Will asked nervously.

"Yes, that's not a problem. Is there a problem Will" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"No, I was too scared to ask," she admitted quietly.

"No it's fine, we just want to get you up to date with all the things that are going on."

"Do you mean thing like that war that I didn't know would happen."

"Come with me. I'll show you," Will said gesturing for Elizabeth to follow him.

They walked out of the library, to the end of the corridor where there was a large floor to ceiling window that covered the wall. There was a thick, heavy curtain drawn shut in front of the window preventing any light to come in.

"Before I open these curtains I need to tell you that we are in London 2015."

"How? Before I went into that machine it was 1873, so that means... 142 years have passes without me knowing about it in that chamber," Elizabeth stated shocked. Will thought that she was taking it better than he expected her to.

"The machine you were placed in is called a stasis machine. I don't know how they work so if you would like to know you probably want to ask my boss, Helen, when she's not busy."

"Ready?" Will asked as he walked over to the side of the curtain where there was a cord to open them.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked in confusion standing by the parting of the curtains. She had been curious since she first awoke. She hadn't been able to see any of what was outside and intrigued to find out. However she didn't want to get her hopes up in case she saw something totally different to what she expected.

"This," Will said while using the cord to pull the curtains apart.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight. Outside was nothing like what she had expected. Nothing that she had ever seen before now or even dreamed about until now. The view from the 5th floor showed two-story houses in front of them with a complex of road weaving in and out of the houses. There were some flats to the left of those houses and to the left of the Sanctuary. In the distance, to the right, you could see the edge of the city of London, with its skyscrapers and tall buildings.

Elizabeth looked around at all that was unfolding before her. Everyone was going around his or her everyday lives. She looked at the people walking around and felt out of place. Nobody was dressed like her at all. They were all dressed similar to Kate, Henry, Will or Declan with the odd person dressed like Helen.

After she got over the initial shock she spoke up. "So I need to catch up. Right?"

"Yeah, you do," Will answered holding out the folders he had been holding when he caught onto her eagerness. "So I got these for you. You should go back to the library to look at it, as there are some recorders that can help you in there. One of the folders is for History and the other one is about technology. I probably suggest you go through the contents first and check off all the things you already know about. I need to grab some things from my office then I'll be with you."

* * *

Will and Elizabeth were sat at a table in the library when Helen walked in. On the table was one of the folders laying open (the other one was under the table), books piled at the side of the table as well as some lying open around on the table, various pens, Will's paperwork and his laptop. He was explaining to Elizabeth how the laptop works and how to use it.

"Will-" Helen started before she was cut off.

"Here. And no it is not late. I was going to give it to you in about 5 minutes," he said waving his paperwork he had completed after checking his watch.

Helen took the paperwork before continuing. "I will head back to the Old City Sanctuary in a few days time. Do you mind staying here with Elizabeth?"

"Yep. Sure. No problem."

"Oh and Will," Helen stopped before the door and continued. "Declan says he can give you some filing to do while you are here." With that she walked out of the library with Will looking grumpy after her and Elizabeth giggling at him.

* * *

**So I got this chapter up quicker than I expected.**

**If there is any questions you would like to ask feel free to message me about them and I'll get back to you.**

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

5 weeks later Will and Elizabeth were standing at Heathrow airport waiting for their flight. Elizabeth, in a t-shirt, jeans and cardigan, was fascinated about everything she had seen and experienced. She had a much better understanding of many items and cultures that happened in the modern world but there were still many of things on this list that she didn't understand.

"So, Will, how do we board the plane?" Elizabeth asked trying to cover up her sacredness with curiosity.

"Elizabeth, don't panic," Will said. Elizabeth looked surprised at the comment. "Psychiatrist remember. There are corridors, in the docking stations, which lead out from the airport leading directly to the plane."

They waited in the waiting area for about an hour before boarding the plane. The white, mechanical bird loomed overhead while she boarded, she had no idea that it would be that large. She didn't understand how people coped with flying on a regular basis.

On board the plane Elizabeth stumbled down the plane aisle, cautiously she stowed her hand luggage in the compartment above the seats and nervously sat down into her allocated seat next to a window. She fumbled with the seat belt until Will helped her.

"It will be fine Elizabeth. To be honest I was like you when I first flew on a plane," Will said trying to comfort her. "And plus you can watch films and TV programs, we get food twice on this plane journey, play games and sleep."

The screens flickered on in front of them, which she hadn't realised that were there. Her attention was suddenly pulled towards the flickering screen in front of her as she tried to figure out how the screen fit into the chair. Will passed her a pair of headphones already plugged into her chair and the screen launched into the safety video.

Elizabeth didn't realise that they were moving until the screen went dark and she looked out of the window next to her. She took her headphones off and stared at what she saw.

There was a long section of concrete, which they were approaching but it was far away from the airport. From here you could see the airplanes with their docing station attatched and the glass wall of the airport.

The plain suddenly stopped and there was an announcement over the intercom in the aircraft and all of the air hostesses sat down in their seats.

"What's happening Will?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Sit back and don't panic. We're about to take off," Will replied in a calm and reassuring manner.

Elizabeth threw a worried look at Will who just gave her a reassuring look back. There was a rumbling sound, which came from deep within the plane before the whole plane lurched forwards. Elizabeth gripped the armrests as the plane rushed towards what looked like the end of the runway and into a metal fence. Elizabeth squinted her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the weird sensation in her stomach.

"See, it's not so bad," Will said once they were properly in the air.

"Yes, it is worse than you described it,"a Elizabeth replied.

"Here. This can take your mind of things," Will said as he tapped the screen. "It's touch screen."

* * *

Elizabeth sat watching the films available even during the turbulence. It wasn't until the notice that they would be landing shortly did she turn pale.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Will asked in a concerned manner.

"If you use your common sense you would realise that landing would be a lot like taking off," Elizabeth replied petrified.

"Yes, well that's the only bad thing about flying: the taking off and the landing."

"So we just sit here and wait until the journey is over?"

"You can play a short game, we still have about 10 minutes."

Soon the plane started it's decent into the airport. Elizabeth was scared to death just from the thought of the plane falling out of the sky. She wasn't at all comfortable until the plane's wheels were safely on the ground.

"Elizabeth. Are you OK?" Will asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm just glad that we are back on solid ground." Elizabeth replied quietly with a sigh.

* * *

**I know that this is a short chapter but the next chapter hopefully will be longer.**

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was driving a Sanctuary car on the way back from the airport when Elizabeth though of something. "Why is there so much security around the UK Sanctuary? You guys said that it was a reasearch lab."

Will and Kate froze and looked at each other in alarm before Will answered her question. "As it's a research lab we are doing some important research that we don't want our rivals to get their hands on."

"Still doesn't explain the paper work."

"The paperwork is mainly the other research lab reports, budgeting and equipment requests. Maybe the odd breakthrough if we're lucky. It mostly goes to our boss as she's the head of the whole network but sometimes when she gets too much she unloads to us."

Elizabeth looked at Will like he wasn't telling the truth at all.

"And the filing," Kate added. "There is so much filing."

They sat in silence until Kate spoke up. "Oh yeah, Will, Vlad is here. He did one of his appearance acts yesterday evening."

Will groaned at the news he had just been given.

"Who is he and why is his presence so bad?" Elizabeth asked catching onto Will's annoyance.

"Vlad, aka Nikola what-ever-his-surname-is, is an old friend of our boss." Kate answered for Will. "He tends to annoy anyone and everyone in the Sanctuary."

"And is a thorn in our boss's side. Has been since they met as far as we are concerned," Will added to Kate's comment.

"Oh," Elizabeth said in a small voice.

The ride to Old City Sanctuary was quiet until they got to the gates.

"Is this the place?" Elizabeth asked looking up at the building in front of her. It wasn't what she expected but she had grown accustomed to that by now. It was smaller than the UK Sanctuary but she expected it extended underground.

"Well let's just hope Henry hasn't changed the codes on us," Kate muttered as she leans out of the rolled down car window to punch a code into the keypad. The gates slowly swung open and Kate let out a sigh before driving in.

The inside of the Old City Sanctuary was much more majestic than the UK Sanctuary. There was a large entrance hall with a staircase leading up to a mezzanine with corridors and doors everywhere. The entrance hall had a warm feeling to it compared to the UK Sanctuary which was, by far, much older than this one.

"Will. Before you go anywhere the boss wants to see you," Kate said grabbing Will's arm.

"If you bump into her say I will go to her office after I grab a cup of coffee," Will replied. "Oh and can you give Elizabeth a tour unless she wants to see her as well."

"Nope. Just you. And at the minute I have a feeling she is having a go at Vlad for destroying a piece of equipment. That or a part of the systems again."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Knowing her it's probably paperwork she wants to give me." After that Will walked off.

"Right now for the tour," Kate said turning to Elizabeth.

* * *

"And this is Henry's lab," Kate said as they walked into Henry's lab meeting an argument between Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla and Henry Foss.

"Dude, you fried the circuit!" Henry exclaimed. "Not to mention melted my tablet in to process."

"Well next time, Tiny Tim, don't plug you tablet in and leave it unmanned for hours at a time." Nikola argued back.

"Well next time try to isolate the power surges from you experiments! And for your information my tablet was updating."

"Nikola!" Helen interrupted the argument, effectively putting it to a stop. "You will fix everything you have broken or you will pay for it."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked Kate.

"Vlad here caused some blackouts last night which destroyed some equipment to put it bluntly." Kate answered.

"Elizabeth you're back!" Henry called across the room. Elizabeth waved to him.

"Helen," Nikola scolded. "You know we don't play about with our genetics any more and at least try not to make clones," he continued gesturing at Elizabeth.

"Clones?!" Elizabeth said with confused as well as exclamation at the conversation unfolding before her.

"Nikola," Helen warned him while shooting a disapproving look.

"What does Nikola mean about clones?" Elizabeth was now demanding.

"He's not sure what he is taking about, sometimes he never is," Will said trying to sound convincing while trying to cover up.

"Watch it Huggybear," Nikola scolded.

"Huggybear? Is that the best that the best insult you can come up with?" Kate asked joining into the arguments and confusion.

"Nikola. Be quite," Helen said sternly.

"When he says clones he means genetically identical individual, doesn't he? Is she my identical twin sister or am I an actual clone?" Elizabeth yelled pointing at Helen before realising what she had just said. She was then greeted with a room of silence. "She's my sister isn't she? That's why you were vague on the details about her. That's why you never told me the whole story!" And with that Elizabeth stormed out of the room. Will headed after her.

"Will!" Helen called after her but the yelling had already started in the corridor.

"Leave me alone Will," Elizabeth spat the words out like they were poison.

"Please let me help you," Will managed to get it before she stormed off.

"Will. You lied to me!" She yelled as she turned around.

"We didn't tell you in the fir-" Will said trying to reason with the extremely angry Magnus before he was cut off.

"I thought you could be my friend! I thought I could trust you after you told me everything about the world I needed to know! I never expected for you to keep this important piece of information away from me!"

Before Will could reply Elizabeth was gone from the corridor leaving him alone outside of Henry's lab. Will sighed.

"Vlad, way to go for ruining things," Kate said sarcastically before walking out of the lab to get her own work done. Will had wondered off leaving Henry, Helen and Nikola alone.

"Dude you couldn't keep quite for one minute," Henry said annoyed.

Nikola turned to Helen for support.

"I side with Henry," Helen said to Nikola with an icy stare. "If you had kept quite she wouldn't have been able to figure out that we are twins-"

"Twins Helen," Nikola said interrupting her. "I think you failed to mention that."

"Nikola, she went missing in 1873. If you were to ask my father he would tear up and say she was dead. The fact is that she can put two and two together and figure out information you gave her."

"Were you every going to tell her that you were her sister?"

"We were going to slowly give her the information. She had only been out of stasis for a few months before now. We are still giving her infromnation about the time period."

"And you never thought to tell me!"

"Dude," Henry injected. "There is a reason we don't include you in our plans." He was greeted with a stare from Nikola before burying himself in work.

"I agree that it was a bad idea not telling you about Elizabeth as I knew you would instantly recognise her as genetically similar-" Helen began.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Nikola interrupted before earning an icy glare from Helen.

"Well you were cooped up in your lab since you arrived so there has been no chance to say that we had my sister visiting or the fact that she didn't die."

"Well that's no excuse!"

"But it's a valid one. Henry can you keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't break anything else. We don't want the security down and scare her even more. Henry lock up once your done and make sure he doesn't come back in here. And make sure his lab is locked if he wanders out."

"But-"

"No buts Nikola," Helen said in a no nonsense voice as she walked out of Henry's lab.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait and I am sorry for the fact that the chapters have been and irregular length (mostly short).

Thank you to that guest who pointed out my mistakes.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

~Sci-Fi-Fangirl


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock on the door to the room Elizabeth was currently calling hers. She ignored the knocking and carried on searching through her stuff to find her items that were hers before she came to Sanctuary.

Helen slowly opened the door and slowly stepping into the room. "Elizabeth I can explain..." she stared before she saw her sister's actions and the tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" Elizabeth whispered, "Why did you keep it from me even though you knew, in the back of your mind, what would happen when it came out. Why Helen?"

Helen cautiously stepped across the room towards her sister who simply turned her head the other way. As she tried to wipe the tears from her sister's face Elizabeth grabbed her hand to stop her. Helen didn't try to remove her hand as it would just make the situation worst.

"Elizabeth please," Helen pleaded with tears starting to stream down her face. "I've lost you once already I don't want to lose you again."

"You sound like one of the characters in on of the books we would read," Elizabeth chocked out.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Helen's eyes fell upon the pile of belongings that Elizabeth had collected so far. Directly on top of that pile was her -well their - first copy of Pride &amp; Prejudice. Stepping over to the desk she gingerly picked up the book causing one of many pieces of paper to fall out. On that piece of paper was drawings of what both of them had though the characters should look like. After staring at it for a while she slipped the piece of paper back into the book.

"I remember that day well," Elizabeth stated, breaking the silence causing Helen's head to jolt up. At her sister's confused look she continued. "I remember sitting in the library in our house bickering, as father put it, over what the character's should look like until he got fed up and sent us both to bed."

Helen remembered that night well. After arguing with her sister about what Darcy should look like the arguments just got louder. It had gone on until her father had enough of it and sent them both to their rooms. What had made it memorable was that she had snuck into her younger sister's room and then, only then, did they had manage to agree on what Darcy should look like.

Helen smiled alongside Elizabeth before Elizabeth decided to breach the topic which had been plaguing hee mind. "What else have you been keeping from me Helen?"

"I'm not keeping anyt-" Helen started before Elizabeth cut her off with an annoyed tone.

"Helen, I'm not stupid. I know that I have been confined to a limited space in the Sanctuary and I want to know why. What is it down there which is so important that you must keep it sealed away from prying eyes?"

"Elizabeth, it's more complicated than you would think."

"What would be so complicated..." Elizabeth started before drifting off. The lights around them had started to flicker and dim. A high pitched whirring sound started and gradually grew lower in pitch while also getting louder. After a few seconds the sound cut off as quickly as it had started but also taking the lights and any other power with it.

"NIKOLA!" Helen screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Nikola Tesla shrank down behind the table in his lab. The experiment he had been conducting had needed a large amount of power, so naturally he had tapped into the Sanctuary's mains. However due to not knowing the actual quantity of electricity he had sucked the Sanctuary dry of any electricity. In addition he wasn't meant to be in here. Long story short: Helen Magnus was after him.

It wasn't long until the door of his lab crashed open, nearly coming of its hinges, and bullets were flying around his work space. One narrowly missed his head while the other hit his shoulder.

"Okay Helen! I surrender but please do stop shooting before some expensive equipment gets damaged," he pleaded trying to reason with a furious Helen.

"Some expensive equipment!" Helen shrieked. "Nikola, look at my Sanctuary! We have no power apart from the back up generators due to your brilliant idea!"

"See you still have power," Nikola reasoned before instantly regretting it due to the very painful bullet now sitting in his knee cap.

"There is still a possibility of some abnormals escaping due to your reckless behaviour."

Helen pointed her gun towards the other knee cap and was about to fire before her sister stopped her. "Helen, won't he bleed to death if you keep shooting him?"

"He will be perfectly fine," she stated before shooting him in the knee cap with no remorse.

"Okay, okay Helen! I get the point: no more reckless behaviour-"

"And no more experiments. I mean it Nikola," she cut him off before he could even start up again. "You will also pay back, or work to pay back, the money for the damage you have caused and no buts."

Helen made her way to the door before stopping to pull our her crackling radio.

"Doc bad news," Henry's worried voice came from the radio. "During the second it took for the back up generators to come back online one of the nubbins escaped. Now he has been able to prevent the normal generators to start up again but he has also started to break the others out again. The good news is the Sanctuary is in lock down and has been since the one nubbin broke out. The bad news is we have to catch them all."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the massive wait. I had some inspiration so this had just been written and has not be read through. Feel free to point out my mistakes.**

**~Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


End file.
